My Brother's Mate
by vampgrl4ever
Summary: Bella is Jasper's mate. She loves him and he loves her, only one man Edward is standing in the way keeping her from Jasper. What happens when Jasper finds the bruises and Carlisle gets called in. Will they stop Edward? Bella/Jasper romance
1. Prints Exposed

**Bella/Jasper (Alice is with someone else) Story contains some violence and is "in progress" **

**Please bare with me as I am working on this story. I am not really a Edward fan. I love Jasper and Carlisle. Sorry guys! :) **

**Jasper's POV**

Bella and Edward had been acting a little strange lately. I had been picking on some really weird vibes from them both, mostly fear from Bella but couldn't put my finger on Edward's since it felt he was mixing emotions when I was around him. Almost like he was hiding something. Bella and I had been getting to hang out more lately so I was looking forward to having some fun with Bella tonight.

Everyone else was heading out to hunt except Carlisle who was working till later tonight. It would just be Bella and I in the house alone, together. I didn't mind that at all. She was fun to hang out with when Edward was gone so I had tonight planned out since Bella was always up for anything.

I heard Bella pulling up in that beat up old truck. I decided earlier to cook her some Mexican Chicken Nachos. So I was making the finishing touches to the meal when she walked in the front door.

"Wow! That smells fantastic!" she said and I watched her walk on in.

I gave her my devil grin "I hope you enjoy this Darling. I heard it was your favorite."

I could feel her calmed and relaxed for the first time in a couple of weeks. I threw in there "You seem in a good mood. Nice to see you smile again."

She walked around the bar "I do feel pretty good right now"

My eyes locked on her cute butt in her snug fitting jeans when she walked around the corner heading for a bar stool. I whispered "nice view."

She quickly turned asking me "do what? I didn't hear you?"

I laughed a little, "I just…umm. Saying nice to see you" in those jeans and that low cut tank top, damn girl. I couldn't stop my inside voice from talking to me about every feature of her hot toned sexy body. I could have went on and on and on, but I would get myself in trouble eventually. I chuckled to myself trying to block the thoughts of her. The main word is "trying."

I looked away to stop myself from thinking too much, but it wasn't helping. Yes my mind was now gutter bound. I licked my lips trying to do anything to take my mind to another time and place, it wasn't happening either. I got to get control of myself, this is my brother's girlfriend.

She began conversation about us playing truth or dare later. As long as she would do my dares. Dang, there goes my mind again. I finished up making a special plate for her with all the right touches and I took a few steps laying it in front of her on the counter, "for my lady" I smiled locking eyes with her.

Bella reached over and touched his arm "thanks Jaz. This is really sweet of you. Edward's never done this before."

I could sense fear when she said his name then went straight to strong arousal emotions when I just now hugged her. Crap, it's going to be a long night for me.

**Bella's POV**

I began eating what Jasper had fixed me "wow! Jasper this is terrific! I haven't anything this good in a very long time." Edward wouldn't allow me to go out to eat really good food. We started off so good, then he became this control freak. I really enjoyed hanging out with Jasper. I think that little evil grin he has is just so sexy. Okay Bella, stop thinking about him. I looked over at him to see if he just picked up on me.

He was right looking at me so I quickly looked down at the plate and took another bite. He was so sweet and I hate to admit it because of Edward, but I have always been super attracted to Jasper. It's a good thing Edward can't read my mind. Jasper can so easy to pick up every emotion I have, butterflies just now filled my stomach again, oh great. I had to change the subject in my head "so Jaz, what are we going to do tonight?"

He shrugged, "I was thinking you and I could watch a couple of movies I rented today." I quickly looked at my watch to see it was 7pm already. "what times does Carlisle get off work?"

**Carlisle's POV:**

"Right now." I walked in hearing her ask about me. "did you miss me Bella?"

She nodded "of course Carlisle. It's boring without you."

I got a whiff of the food, "that smells good. You know he learn to cook from the best." I laughed joking with Jasper.

Bella surprised me when she said "how do you know I didn't cook that?"

Jasper chuckled, "because you would have already called Carlisle because you cut yourself with a knife."

I couldn't help but laugh at that "that is so true Bella."

Little she-devil point her fork at Jasper "I'll get you for that remark."

I shook my head, "well you two enjoy tonight. I'm heading to join the others. See you tomorrow afternoon."

**Jasper's POV:**

"Bye!" We watched him leave. I turned my attention back to Bella, "I went and rented the scariest movie ever. You up to watching it late tonight?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I guess I could keep you company since you get scared so easily."

"Bella, that's two now. I have now two times to get you back."

She got up and cleaned her plate in the sink, "this was really good Jasper. Thank you."

Oh no she walking towards me, walked over and hugged me smelling like a sweet fresh cocktail. Her emotions hitting me like a brick wall. I smiled and pulled back, "let's see what's on tv."

She smiled and turned walking off towards the living room, that's when I noticed it. I got closer staring at the back of her arms. Fingers print bruises clear as day.

"Bella? What happened to your arms?"

She stopped walking staring at the ground, "Jasper. You see nothing."

I made my way in front of her, lifting her head with my finger, "Bella. Someone hurt you and I need you to trust me. Talk Bella."

Her eyes was glazing up with tears but she wasn't talking yet. "Look it's just us here. You can tell me anything. Please." Her eyes wondered from mine, which now I knew it had to have been him, Edward, my brother.


	2. Half Naked To The Eyes

Bella's POV

"Jasper." a feeling of a pit in the bottom of my stomach began making me want to throw up. I was at loss for words. I couldn't look at him.

Jasper refused to move until she spoke. I flat out lied to him "I tripped and Edward caught me. You know how my feet don't like to do what I want."

His eyes started turning darker "Bella I know how you're feeling but I don't know what you're thinking."

Quick, I had to come up something else "I need to shower now before we start the movie" backing up from him I hurried and headed for the stairs. I didn't know if he was following and I wasn't about to the home stretch so I could think in peace. Opening the door, I got in then shut it softly and turned the lock. Not that the lock really helps around Vampires anyways. I sighed loudly then glanced toward the bathroom.

I moved quickly into the bathroom and began filling the tub with water. The longer I bathed the longer I had time to sort out my story to tell him. I began stripping down to my bra and panties. I stared at myself in the mirror. Purple bruises covering my ribs, back and shoulders. If I told Jasper, all hell would break loose. What would the rest of the family think? "This just isn't happening. What am I to do now? Edward will go nuts if I say a word." I said softly out loud looking at my face in the mirror.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath for a few seconds. I opened my eyes to take one last glance at myself in the mirror but I wasn't looking at me, I was looking at Jasper. "AHHH! JASPER! GET OUT!"

I ran into him trying to push him out of the room he remained silent I couldn't budge him to move and he wasn't speaking. "Jasper" I started breaking down falling in his arms against his chest crying my heart out.

I felt his tender touch caressing my back "Darling. I need to know everything in order to help you." I just held to him tightly.

"Bella, let me see what he did to you. I promise not to ask again." I didn't want him to see me like this, suddenly this calming came over me. I pulled away looking at the floor doing as he ask and just stood there in front of him in my bra and panties. Watching his feet as he slowly walked around me in a circle without saying a word, I began to get nervous until another calmness came back over me. What is he going to say or do? I wish he would just say something! I waited for what seemed like a eternity.

Jasper's POV

I am so furious! I stopped in front of her and just remained silent. I knew this was going to be extremely tough and I needed Carlisle here. He would know what to do right now. "Bella. I need Carlisle to check you out.

"NO! she screamed

I placed my hands on both sides of her face, "please. Bella. Carlisle would be upset if we did not trust him enough to tell him this." Tears streaming down her face, I shook my head in frustration "listen Bella. I know I love you." I paused watching her expression "I feel you love me and not Edward. I need you to trust me. I will make this all go away so you can be happy. I won't allow him to touch you ever again."

I pulled her into my arms holding her gently "please. If I don't call Carlisle back here, I will just go hunt Edward down right now and end it. Bella, that could be really ugly and the family would be in so much shock it would cause more damage." I waited a moment and pulled back searching in her eyes.

"Jasper. Only Carlisle." I nodded "take a bath. I'll make the call and be back when you are dressed." I kissed her forehead and then I was gone leaving her to think.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I was heading to meet with the others. My phone started ringing, pull it out of my pocket and look seeing it was Jasper. Answering it "Jasper. What's up?" I pause as I'm walking closer to Rosalie, Edward and Alice. Alice had this strange look on her face trying to send me some sort of signal with her eyes, if only I was a mind reader.

Jasper spoke strangely "Carlisle. Do you mind coming back for a few minutes? We were going to head to the store and umm… something is wrong with my car."

How strange is that. "Jasper, can it wait till tomorrow? I'm a little busy right now." I saw Alice make a motion with her hand for me to go and I knew there was more to this "Okay Jaz. I'll be back in bit." I hung up and looked back at Alice and shrugged my shoulders. She put her index finger to her mouth shushing me then turned heading to find a animal. With that I was heading back to the house.

**Jasper's POV:**

I waited, checking the clock it had been a hour since I left her upstairs.

"Jasper" Carlisle was walking in the door, "what is going on? Alice was giving me some weird looks and that phone call was strange. Is everything okay?" He met me half way in the living room "Carlisle. I need to show you something. Don't freak out on Bella okay?"

He nodded at me "okay." I led him upstairs to the bedroom door and knocked "Bella, Carlisle is here."

The door flung back, Bella was standing with a red robe of Alice's wrapped around her. "Carlisle" she began to cry again.

He quickly took her in his arms, "what's going on Bella?"

I left them to talk and shut the door behind me.

**Carlisle's POV**:

"Bella?" Why is she crying like this? She let go of me and took a few steps back her head hung in shame as her hands pulled the rope off letting it fall to the ground. She stood there in front of me in just matching lace panties and a bra, my eyes taking in all the bruises on her body. "How the hell did this happen?"

I walked around to the back of her, my fingers began softly touching her back "Bella." She turned around facing me I withdrew my hands and placed them gently on top of her shoulders, "it's okay. You can tell me anything. You're like my daughter and you are apart of my family now."

"I don't know about that Carlisle. Once I tell you, you might hate me" she grabbed the rope from the floor and slipped it back on then sat on the edge of the bed.

I moved and sat beside her. She stared at the floor "Edward will be so mad about this Carlisle."

I nodded, "I could never hate you sweetheart. I know Edward will be mad when he finds out someone did this to you. You haven't told him?"

I reached over taking her hand in mine when she said "No. Edward did this to me."

I stopped in shock, wait, Edward did this? She looked me in the eyes "he told me I wasn't being a good human. These…" she pointed to the rib cage "I got because I couldn't hang out with Jessica and Angela but one night you all were hunting so I asked them over to my house and he found out which didn't go too well."

She kept talking "he said no one can have me, that I belong to him and I'll never be nothing more than a klutz." I watched her take a deep breath and continue "when I first met all of you, he knew Jasper had feelings for me. He decided to take me from Jasper before anything happened, but all along I have wanted Jasper. I couldn't get Edward to just let me do what I wanted. He told me no one would believe me if I tried to tell on him."

She sighed loudly "Now he lets me hang out with Jasper as a tease, knowing how bad I want to be with him. I am in love with Jasper."

Jasper opened the door, he had heard everything. I still had my arms around her holding her. What are we going to do now?

"Jasper. We got to stop this." I turned my now black eyes to Jasper, his also just as black in anger then Bella jumped from my arms and into Jasper's.


	3. Carlisle Comfort

Bella's POV

I held to Jasper as tight as I could. This was the man I was in love with, now things have been exposed and I feel a weight has been lifted off my chest. Now what happens when Edward finds out I just told. I just rested my head on Jasper's chest, god how he felt so good, so right. "Bella" Carlisle interrupted my thoughts, "how long has it been since you've had a good night's sleep?" Leaning back I couldn't remember so I shook my head "I don't know. I have been to nervous about walking on egg shells around him. At night all I could think about is what would I might mess up the next day." Jaspers started softly running his fingers through the back of my hair which felt so relaxing.

Carlisle stood up from sitting on the bed "I am going to give you something to relax you to help you sleep tonight. Jasper and I have a lot to discuss." I went to say what if Edward came back and he beat me to saying it "Bella, don't worry. Edward won't be back tonight. Jasper and I will stay with you while you sleep. We will keep our voices down so you can sleep okay? I promise, nothing will happen." I knew they wouldn't let anything happen to me now. Carlisle headed to the door, "be back in a second." I nodded "thank you" I sent a little relief smile to him.

Jasper pulled me back against his chest "you should get dressed for bed. I'll be right outside the door." He softly let me go. I quickly pressed my lips to his, something I have wanted for a long time. He kissed me back so softly, delicately not wanting to hurt me. I melted. My defenses that I still had up were gone. He broke the kiss, "I love you Bella." I smiled "I love you Jasper." He walked back from me, "get dressed darling, tonight you sleep and I'll be right here with you." He left the room shutting the door behind him.

I sighed. I quickly dressed in a sleep tank top and a pair of matching panties. I hate sleeping with a lot of clothes on. I climbed into the bed sitting Indian style when Carlisle knocked, "You ready?" I pulled the covers up "yes come in."

Carlisle's POV

I walked on in when a pill and a glass of water in my hand. She would be out like a light very soon. "Here is a light sleeping aid." Actually it was something to really knock her out. I gave her a reassuring smile as she took both from my hands and quickly placed the pill in her mouth then drinking it down with the water. I laughed a little when she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out "see I took it Doc." I just shook my head "you always got a joke." I watched her smile, first time I've seen it in a while. She now felt safe after getting that off her chest about Edward. I can't believe he is doing this to her. No wonder he has been grouchy towards all of us lately. "Alright Bells, lay back and go to sleep."

"Don't leave" her eyes searching mine as she laid on back. I helped tuck her in "I am right here. Jasper will be back in just a second. I sent him on a mission real quick." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I saw her smile, "do you tuck all your patients in bed Dr. Cullen." I chuckled again "nope, you're special." I could tell she was trying to joke to lighten the mood. She was terrified of what Edward would try to do, but I think she knows Jasper and I won't let anything happen to her. If Jasper could sneak Alice away from the others and get back here. I sat down on the bed by Bella and I began asking her random questions like 'what's your favorite color, tv shows and movies' until she was out cold in a deep sleep.


	4. Fight With Edward Begins

Jasper's POV

I left the house leaving Bella in Carlisle's care and headed to find Alice. I blocked my thoughts from leaving it like a blank page so Edward wouldn't pick up on me. I waited in the distance once I got to where they were. Edward just ran off chasing a deer and stepped out waving at Alice giving her a sign to come home then I took off as fast as I could back hoping Alice will get away.

Not long after I arrived back at the house. Carlisle came out of the bedroom leaving the door opened. "Carlisle, I got her attention. Hopefully she will come." I flew up the stairs walking in to check on Bella. I walked over to the bed seeing her completely at ease and sleeping good. I leaned over kissing her cheek, "good night." with a flash I headed back to where Carlisle was. "What are we going to do?" I sat down by him on the couch. Carlisle shook his head, "he has to leave. I will not allow anyone like that around my family."

"I know what's going on." Alice walked in. "I tried talking to Bella without just coming out and saying anything. She wouldn't talk to me and there was no way I was bringing it up to Edward. I've been having to block my thoughts from Edward for a week. Do you know how hard that is?" I watched Carlisle stand, "why didn't you tell us?" Alice shook her head, "Edward seemed to be a leech lately. Keeping Bella here. I couldn't get you alone without him reading my mind. Now the cat's out of the bag and"

"And what? Your going to kill me?" Edward stood in the doorway. "You don't know anything about me."

I wanted to kill him right there and lunged at him but Carlisle grabbed me "Jaz don't." Edward picked up the coffee table and threw it at us both breaking it over out bodies. I stood there in a protective stance then Alice bolted upstairs to be with Bella incase she woke "stop Edward. She is no longer belongs with you. I ought to pull you limb by limb and set you on fire!"

Carlisle's eyes watching Edward's ever move. Carlisle spoke in a calm voice "Edward. You should leave and never come back here." I watched as Edward turned his attention to Carlisle "you would wouldn't you?" He began walking toward Carlisle.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" I heard Esme yell "you stop this right now son!" Edward's eyes just moved to me. Before I could say anything Rosalie and Emmett were circling around Edward. I was more relieved with now everyone there. I had to ask "why did you beat her like that? She told me everything you said and did to her. I want to kill you right now." Rosalie, Emmett and Esme were about to hear everything. I began telling him everything she told me, his eyes now turning red "where is she?" Rosalie looked stunned, Emmett was really pissed and Esme looked like she could spit fire at any moment.

Emmett moved beside Carlisle "let's just take him out. She didn't deserve that. No one deserves to be treated like that."

Alice came out of the room seeing what was going on now. Edwards eyes shot up to where she was "she's in there isn't she?" In a flash Edward was up the stairs, Alice fighting now with him to keep him out of the room. Walls now dented and paint chipping as Alice fought her heart out against him. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle now behind Edward pulling him away from Alice.

Esme's POV

I made my way into the room and shut the door. I leaned over Bella making sure she was okay, wow she was really out of it. Carlisle must have given her something for sleep since she was sleeping through the screaming and fighting. I sat at the foot of the bed guarding her until it was over with. Soon a knock came to the door "Esme. It's Rose." I quickly unlocked the door and let her in, Alice came in too. We waited as the men were handling everything outside now. I was worried. I didn't want anyone getting hurt.


	5. Jasper's Love

JASPERS POV

Emmett grabbed Edward slinging him into a tree "that's for Bella."

I was at this throat before Carlisle could stop me "Alright. Let's stop this fighting! I'll just kill you!"

Carlisle got to me pulling me from Edward, "look. Edward you know you can't be here anymore. You need to leave right now."

Edward shook his head, "not without Bella."

I yelled, "she is mine! I love her, not you."

Emmett stepped between Carlisle and Edward "look dude. Just leave. We all know Jasper can beat you in a second. You won't get Bella and your not welcome anymore."

Edward fell back in pain. We were all shocked. What was going on. He cringed now doubling over in pain.

"I always knew you had a temper Edward Cullen. I came looking for you. There's some business the Volturi needs to discuss with you. I'm here to take you back." a female voice spoke. We turned seeing Jane.

Carlisle walking towards her to greet her as I kept my eyes on Edward, "Jane, nice to see you." He paused now standing beside her, "we are having a little problem with Edward at the moment. He has been keeping Bella from her mate Jasper. No one knew until tonight when Jasper saw all the bruises on her body. She loves Jasper, not Edward."

She nodded, "the Volturi has some issues with other things he has been doing behind your backs. This will add up there to be discussed first." her eyes trailed from Carlisle to me then said to me, "she is your mate." Her eyes went back to Edward, "you on the other hand have a meeting with Aro and Marcus for this so I'm taking you back now."

Edward shook his head wincing from the pain she was causing him, "I don't think so Jane" she made him fall to the ground in pain "I do think so, just lay there and wait for me. I want to check on Bella." she turned heading for the house so I went with her.

Back in the room, Rosalie, Alice and Esme were softly talking. I knocked on the door "ladies can we come in?" Rosalie opened the door, they saw Jane walk in with me. I walked around the side of the bed and leaned over Bella, she was still sound sleeping, good thing because this is something she didn't need to see tonight" kissing her cheek then leaned back up.

Jane spoke to the ladies a moment then walked over to the bed, "she is sleeping through all of this?"

I nodded, "she hasn't got to sleep in a few days and Carlisle gave her a little something to help her. I think it really knocked her out."

Jane nodded, "well, I'm glad she is okay. I'll take Edward back. He has some other explaining to do and I will also be telling the Voltri what has happened tonight." She sent a smile, "the Cullens are certainly a family who the Voltri highly respects. We will come visit in a few months to see how things are going." She winked then turned dismissing herself from the ladies.

Alice walked over and hugged me, "she will be just fine." Rosalie and Esme joined in too. Esme smiled "well. I hate all of this had to happened tonight, but I'm glad the truth is reveled and nothing worse has happened. Plus you got the girl."

Alice beamed in, "let's all get going. I hear Carlisle and Emmett coming in the front door now. Let's leave Jasper and Bella." In a blink the ladies were gone.

I wanted to get in with her, my eyes looking at my dirty clothes from fighting with Edward, I quickly ran to my room grabbed clothes then went and showered in the bathroom in the room Bella was in.

Later I came out without his shirt and a pair of soft cotton shorts on pulled the cover back and got in wrapping her in my arms. She actually moved snuggling tightly but still sleeping and it felt so good.

OTHER POV:

The next morning Bella woke up. She felt herself snuggled into Jasper and wondered how he snuck in the bed without her knowing it. "Jasper." her voice was soft and raspy.

He smiled, "Darling. You got some good sleep last night." She kissed his stomach totally forgetting what had happened before she went to sleep. He pulled her back and his lips took hers pushing her back into the bed, his body now hovering over hers kissing from her mouth and to her neck "Jasper" she whispered her arousal emotions in overload taking him to a new level "Bella let me please."

His mouth making it's way down her neck and top on of her skimpy cotton cami top. He lifted her top placing his mouth on the flesh of her stomach where bruises were. She whimpered a little, he pulled back "Oh God Bella. I'm sorry."

He pulled her against him and then it hit her what had happened that night. "Jasper I fell a sleep…. Carlisle?"

Jasper nodded, "he's downstairs. I got Alice to come back, Edward showed up, tables were broking, the rest of the family came in, walls dented, paint chipped, us guys took Edward out while the ladies came in here to keep you safe then Jane appeared coming for Edward for others reasons and she found out what happened tonight so she made him leave with her."

Bella's eyes were wide "and I slept through that?"

Jasper chuckled, "yes you did. Carlisle must have given you something real good to make you sleep."

She smiled "it must have been. I didn't even had any nightmares like I normal do."

He kissed her cheek, "well Darlin, now I have you all to myself."

She giggled softly. "I want to go talk to everyone."

Jasper nodded, "they are downstairs. Go ahead and dress. I'll go tell them." He kissed her once more then he in vampire speed he was out of the room and down stairs.

Bella dressed and opened the bedroom door heading to meet with the family. She was wearing a purple spaghetti strap top showing off the bruises on her arms and shoulders, then a pair of jean shorts with no shoes. She slowly made her way down the stairs, Alice met her at the bottom. Everyone turned watching, noticing what Edward had done to her. Rosalie shook her head at the thought that he did that to her and she was glad he was gone.

"Hey" Bella said softly to Alice. Alice hugged her softly.

Esme stood from where she sat by Carlisle "Bella. We are all so sorry for this. We didn't know what has going on. Please forgive us."

Bella walked up beside Jasper placing a arm around his waist "it's okay. He wouldn't let me say a word. I'm glad it's over with it. I'm sorry for ruining tonight."

Jasper's eyes looking at her bare skin "you didn't ruin anything darling, it's for the best."

Carlisle asked, "so how was your sleep?" Bella giggled, "your light pills knocked me for a loop. I've never taken anything like that before."

He laughed, "well it wasn't really a light sleeping pill. I knew you needed rest more than anything. We wasn't going to let anything happen to you Bells."

Bella nodded, "I see that. Jasper told me what all happened and I can't believe I slept through all of that." She bit her lip. Jasper looked at the rest of the family.

Emmett walked over to her, "let me hug my sister."

Jasper pulled away letting Bella hug Emmett "don't squeeze me hard Em"

He nodded with a huge smile, "I promise. I am just glad you are okay." They hugged, Rosalie joined in, then Esme, then Alice, Carlisle and Jasper. All in one huge group hug.

Emmett chuckled being in the middle "I knew you all loved me."

Bella laughed, "you big goof." Carlisle broke off first, 'alright gang, let's go hunting and leave Jaz and Bella alone for a while. I'm sure they have a lot to discuss without us listening in." He winked at Bella.

She giggled, "first I eat before any more talking. I'm starving."

Rosalie took her arm, "I'll cook it."

Everyone headed to the kitchen, "GUYS! I can do it. You don't have to wait on me."

Esme smiled, "sorry sweetie, we feel horrible about what happened and we want to help until those (her finger pointing to the bruises) are gone.

Carlisle grabbed eggs, milk and bacon from the fridge. Rosalie got the pans out on the stove. Emmett was grabbed bread to make toast. Esme took the food from Carlisle and began getting it ready to cook. Alice pulling a plate and glass from the cabinet.

Jasper walked Bella to the bar stool and sat with her, "I supervise. You guys doing a great job, keep it up."

Bella nudged him with her elbow "Jaz!" He laughed. Rosalie giggled "yeah Jaz. Your doing such a great job sitting there running your mouth." Emmett joined in and now they all were laughing enjoying each others company as they cooked.

Later they left, leaving them alone. "I love you Jasper." She put her arms around his neck.

He smiled, "my Bella, my love, my Darlin. I love you very much! I want you to marry me. I know this is soon. I don't have the perfect ring yet, but I promise you I will have one on your finger soon." He kissed her.

She pulled back, "Forever" he grinned and kissed her again "forever my Bella." Her hands ran through his hair pulling him against her body "then, make love to me." With that he had quickly picked her up and ran from the kitchen to the bedroom laying her down.

**THE END LOL**


End file.
